My Heroine
by Sanji14
Summary: El sentirte serca es como si el veneno recorriera cada parte de mi ser, cada vez se vuelve mas adictiva, mas intoxicante e irresistible, asi es el amor que tengo hacia a ti... Sasuke.  SASUHINA


Holaa mis queridas y queridos lectores aqui reportandome para dejarles un nuevo One Shot que espero sea de su agrado, tenia tiempo que lo habia escrito pero hasta ahora desidi publicarlo, pero en fin, espero y les guste n_n

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei (?)

****

* * *

><p><p>

**~UNICO CAPITULO~ **

_My Heroine_

Pov. Hinata.

El dulce veneno recorre mis venas es como un néctar que me llena de agonía y de pasión a la ves es algo terriblemente deseable pero sumamente mortífero y despiadado para mi corazón tan frágil, tan pequeño tan lleno de ilusiones pero tan locamente adicto a ese embriagante veneno que acaba lentamente con mi cordura, no tengo salida, no puedo hacer nada contra mi heroína, me siento débil ante ella, me siento tan vulnerable, transparente para sus seductores encantos. Me hace sentir en las nubes cada vez que tengo la dicha de probar su exquisito sabor, tener la dicha de poder saborearlo lentamente y poder hacer que recorra mi garganta y así difundirse en mi cuerpo asiéndome que me derrita pidiendo mas, implorando aun que sea una gota mas, solo para seguir alimentando esta obsesión que cada vez se vuelve mas intensa, mas impropia, mas prohibida.

Aun no puedo conciliar el sueño, tengo el anhelo de probarte una vez mas, siento como mi boca se reseca con solo desearlo mas, como si tragase un puño de arena y aun estuviera intentándolo tragar, forzándolo hacer que se deslice en mi garganta pero no puedo, no quiero, porque se que al pasar de las horas podré tenerte para mi sola, podré complacer cada una de mis locuras podré desquiciarme sin miedo a tener una sobredosis, sin miedo a que sea revelado este prohibido secreto esta fantasía que se ha vuelto realidad, fantasía que se ha vuelto adicción.

Empiezo a dar vuelta en la cama enredándome entre las blancas sabanas mientras mi nivel de cordura disminuye por las manecillas del reloj que no se proponen a andar, por el contrario son cada vez mas lentas me hace sentir llena de impotencia, una adrenalina que jamás sentí, que nunca tuve la dicha de que recorriera mis venas, mi respiración empieza agitarse ya no puedo seguir así, necesito mas, empiezo a mordisquear levemente mis labios tratando de encontrar residuos de ese veneno pero no hay nada, todo se fue danzando por mi garganta para derretirse en mi cuerpo. Me levanto de golpe, aun con mi respiración jadeante y dudo si salir o no de mi cama, trato de respirar hondamente para poder tranquilizarme, pero no puedo, siento que mi corazón estallara, no puedo hacer que deje de latir, que deje de pedirte más.

Coloco mis frías manos en mi rostro, sintiendo una capa gruesa de sudor que recorre toda mi frente, nuevamente respirando hondamente para tratar de recuperar mi cordura, cierro mis ojos mientras un delicado suspiro se escapa de mi corazón y es que esta adicción no solo se basa en locura ni obsesión, por que hay un sentimiento tan claro como un cristal detrás de tanta lujuria descontrolada, nuevamente suspiro para ahora sentir que mi corazón se tranquiliza sonrío levemente tratando de controlar mis impulsos desenfrenados, nuevamente abro los ojos para dejarme caer en mis enredadas sabanas, buscando un lugar tibio donde poder descansar tranquilamente.

La luz del sol acaricia mi rostro dándome la bienvenida a un nuevo día, abro mis ojos para observar como toda mi habitación es resplandecida por la luz que llega desde mi ventana y nuevamente volteo a ver al reloj riendo tímidamente recordando la manera en la que me comporte esta misma noche y es que gracias a esa morfina salio un lado de mi que jamás había conocido, ni siquiera en mis sueños mas oscuros me habría imaginado de esta manera de descontrolada pero llena de pasión y adicción a mi heroína.

Me levanto lentamente sintiendo como mi cuerpo se va relajando mientras estiro ambos brazos hacia arriba y doy un profundo bostezo, arrastro mi cuerpo hacia la tina del baño para llenarla de agua tibia al tacto y un jabón con olor a lavada que tanto te hace enloquecer, ese olor que te tiene cerca de mi, ese aroma que nos mantiene juntos. Entro en la tina sintiendo como mi cuerpo se va humedeciendo rápidamente y mi piel se va impregnando de lavanda, sonrío al pensar en tu rostro cuando huelas mi piel esa sensación me hace estremecer mientras siento mis mejillas aun mas caliente que por el agua.

Pasa el tiempo mientras yo doy vueltas en la casa, miro por la ventana para ver si veo tu silueta y así son todos mis días esperando a que vuelvas, miro el reloj 15 a las 2, y mi corazón ya empieza a acelerarse late desenfrenadamente causándome un cosquilleo en mi interior siento como si hubiera una lluvia de plumas flotando en mi estomago haciéndome sentir como si fuera una niña experimentando su primer amor, sintiendo el nerviosismo de tenerte cerca percibir tu fuerte y rígido aroma.

Me siento en la estancia deslumbrada por los finos rayos del sol que se escabullen por la ventana mirando las flores que igualmente se asoman, flores que guardan nuestro secreto, nuestra pasión, nuestro envidiado amor eterno.

¿Qué es lo que escucho?

El ruido de mi celular, lo veo y es un mensaje tuyo.

_"Lo siento amor mío, pero tengo que asistir a una junta de improviso, volveré mas tarde… espérame"_

Siento que mi corazón va a estallar ya no puedo estar sin ti necesito verte, nuevamente aquel delirio empieza a cegarme lentamente degollando sin piedad a mi indefensa cordura, me levanto de golpe y subo directamente a nuestra habitación, abro frenéticamente la puerta inundándome de aquella mezcla de fragancias que se unieron en el aire esa brisa me hace temblar las piernas, camino hacia la cama mirando a mi alrededor todas las flores acomodadas delicadamente en el piso, me dejo caer entre las sabanas azules que cubren nuestro nicho de amor. Empiezo a dar vuelta en ella sintiendo tu aroma apoderarse del aire mientras mi respiración aumenta tratando de inhalar cada fragmento que se encuentra en el espacio de tu presencia de la última vez que estuvimos aquí. La última vez que me envenenaste con tu amor intoxicándome hasta llegar a los límites del delirio.

Me recuesto tranquilamente en tu almohada sonriendo por que sigue ahí tu perfume, mi veneno, mientras cerro mis ojos para poder adormecer mis sentidos al recordar la ultima vez que estuviste aquí, cuando estuviste apunto de tomarme como tuya, suspiro de recordar aquel roce del pecado.

Back.-

La fiesta había sido esplendida, como si fuera un sueño que desee que jamás termine. Veníamos en la limosina para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar, tú vistiendo una camisa blanca que estaba a juego con tu traje completamente negro como la noche al igual que tus profundos e infinitos ojos sin mencionar tu cabellera rebelde que siempre me encanto. Tu me mirabas de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en tus labios mientras un brillo especial veía en tus ojos, ojos en los cuales me podía ver reflejada, usando un vestido completamente blanco, el corte era en "v" pero usaba tirantes, estaba completamente bordado pon lentejuelas transparentes que con el mínimo rayo de luz destellaban. Yo no podía decir palabra alguna, por que sabía que pasaría al llegar a nuestra nueva casa. Te asomas por la ventana, te quedas mirando por unos instantes cuando nuevamente volteas a verme y te acercas a mi oído mientras lo lames con la punta de tu lengua asiéndome vibrar.

-Llegamos.- Susurras mientras tu aliento choca con mi húmedo oído asiéndome sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Tu solo sonríes ante mis reacciones, bajas de la limosina dejas la puerta abierta y dejas tu mano extendida para que pueda tomarla y bajar cuidadosamente, cierras la puerta detrás de mi y vas con el conductor de la limosina hablas unos momentos mientras veo como se va aquella carroza negra, volteo a verte mientras te quitas tu saco y lo colocas en mis hombros por que viste que temblé por el frío, yo solo siento que mis mejillas se ponen rozadas cuando siento tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío, haciéndome sentir un calor que me recorre en segundos, me tomas en los brazos, fue algo inesperado volteo a la puerta y ya esta abierta, entramos y la cierras con tu pie. Empiezas a subirme lentamente por las escaleras.

-Si quieres ya no me cargas de aquí…- Susurro no tan convencida porque yo no deseaba que te alejaras de mi lado, nunca mas.

-Claro que no, tu me habías prometido que me dejarías cargarte todo lo que yo quisiera este día, así que con tu permiso.- Susurra seductoramente mientras su aliento fresco choca contra mis mejillas deseando probarlo aun que sea solo un poco. Me bajas en el marco de la puerta mientras debajo de mis pies veo un camino de tulipanes rojos que llevan hacia la cama donde se encuentran esparcidos algunos botones de rosas rojas que resaltan con la colcha azul celeste que estaba puesta y una hilera de tulipanes que decoran la cabecera, mis ojos brillaron al instante de percibir aquella escena, me deje caer en sus fuertes brazos que me apretaban mas a su persona, recargue mi cabeza en tu pecho olisqueando tu perfume, mientras sentía una extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo asiendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

Nuevamente me tomas en tus brazos para recostarme en aquella suave cama, mientras te sientas mirándome a los ojos, estábamos completamente en silencio, solo nos perdíamos en nuestras miradas cuando levemente yo desvío mi mirada de la tuya sonrojándome al ver que tu solo sonríes, te acercas hacia a mi mientras colocas tu fría mano en mi mejilla acariciando mis pómulos colorados, yo recargo mi mano en tu hombro mientras siento tu cuerpo tan caliente como el mío. Te acercas lentamente hacia mi deslizando tus labios con los míos mientras siento que se me escapa un suspiro ahogado, recorres mi mandíbula con tu lengua dejando una línea húmeda, te bajas a mi cuello mientras empiezas a besarlo paseando tu lengua alrededor de el, sin dejar ningún centímetro sin ser tocado por ti.

Te rodeo con ambos brazos para que no puedas alejarte ningún centímetro, cuando te detienes de golpe mientras me clavas tu mirada en mi, esa mirada que ardía mucho mas que nuestros dos cuerpos cuando lentamente posas tu mirada en todo mi cuerpo mirándolo fijamente como si estuvieras buscando algo, no querías perderte ningún detalle. Nuevamente se acercas a mi oído.

-Date la vuelta.- Susurras mientras siento tu aliento chocar contra mi cuello húmedo asiéndome estremecer. Me doy la vuelta dándote la espalda.

Tu me tomas de la cintura mientras empiezas a besar mis hombros cuando lentamente remueves tus manos de mis cintura para colocarlos en el ziper de mi vestido y bajarlo lentamente mientras vas besando el largo de mi espalda, pasando por alto el broche de mi sostén, al llegar al final del recorrido del ziper tomas los tirantes de mi vestido y con tus manos lentamente los vas quitando dejándolo caer delante de mi, mientras siento un cosquilleo en mis estomago al sentir tus manos tocando mi piel desnuda. Empiezas a acariciar toda mi espalda dando besos recurrentes mientras mi respiración empieza a aumentar.

-Levántate…- Susurras con tu vos ronca mientras la carraspeas para tratar de aligerarla pero ambos sabíamos que no podrías.

Me quedo en silencio un momento vacilando lo que me acabas de decir mientras lentamente me levanto aun dándote la espalda, tu colocas tus manos en mis caderas posicionando tus pulgares dentro de mi vestido mientras los vas bajándolo lentamente dando a relucir mi ropa intima color blanco, mientras escucho un jadeo por parte de ti cuando por fin escuchas caer mi vestido. Lentamente me volteo para verte tus ojos derramando la lujuria que sentías, te quedaste recostado en la cama contemplando rápidamente todo mi cuerpo casi desnudo, yo me acerco lentamente hacia ti colocándome arriba de ti, mientras coloco mis labios en tu oído mientras lentamente susurro.

-Ahora es mi turno de jugar, así que no te muevas.- Me alejo lentamente de tu cuello para verte a los ojos mientras tu rostro se mira completamente ruborizado al escuchar las palabras que te dije mientras yo simplemente sonrío.

Te tomo de la corbata jalándote hacia mí mientras yo me pongo de pie y tu siguiendo mis pasos dejo caer tu corbata negra mientras con ambas manos empiezo a recorrer todo tu pecho mientras siento que tu cuerpo se pone rígido absteniéndote a caer en mi juego si dejar que mis manos se alejen de ti las boy subiendo hacia tus hombros mientras meto ambos pulgares dentro del saco para quitártelos de un jalon y dejarte con tu camisa azul.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ti mientras choco mi cuerpo contra el tuyo mientras te envuelvo en mis brazos tu igual me abrasas pero al instante en que colocas tus dos manos alrededor de mi espalda yo las tomo y las recorro por todo el largo de mi espalda hasta llegar al final de esta. Siento como tus manos empiezan a temblar lentamente causándome una gracia te suelto delicadamente, tu te quedas parado esperando a ver que es lo que are yo solo te observo y con un movimiento ágil te empujo a la cama, yo me siento a un lado de ti cuando lentamente empiezo a subir mis manos a tu pecho en búsqueda de los botones.

Lentamente los boy desabotonando uno por uno mientras empiezo a recorrer con besos el camino que van dejando los botones, empiezo a besar todo tu pecho hasta llegar a tu estomago levanto la mirada.

-Creo que aquí algo estorba.- Murmuro mientras tu abres los ojos a mas no poder. –Pero primero te terminare de quitar la camisa.- Sonrío al ver cada una de tus expresiones tan confundidas y plasmadas en tu rostro.

Te sientas en la cama mientras me coloco detrás de ti y empiezo a quitarte la camisa lentamente, cuando por fin la quite la aviento al suelo cuando te doy un fuerte abrazo mientras tu solo suspiras y lo correspondes colocando tus manos arriba de mis brazos. En eso suena tu celular. Te encojes de hombros mientras desases el abrazo para buscar tu celular, con el rostro me dices que te espere. Yo solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza. Te vas al otro cuarto.

Después de un rato vuelves mientras yo te veo a los ojos y puedo ver la decepción que hay en ellos así que solo me limito a esperar a que me digas que fue lo que paso.

-Hinata.- Murmuras con un aire de molestia.

Yo levanto la cara. -¿Si?- Igual murmuro, ambos sabíamos que el momento se había perdido completamente.

-Me acaban de hablar de la oficina.- Se de tiene para tomar aire mientras su rostro se queda completamente en blanco y su mirada perdida en la nada. –Tengo que salir en el próximo vuelo.- Finaliza mientras nuevamente clava su mirada en mí, yo solo aprieto los labios. –Volveré mañana pasando el mediodía.-

Al escuchar esas ultimas palabras sentí como mi respiración se fue agitando rápidamente, asentí con la cabeza para tratar de que no se diera cuenta de como me había puesto por su inesperada partida, el simplemente agacho la mirada mientras se iba al otro cuarto, me dejo caer en la cama arropándome por las cobijas y quedándome dormida.

Back.-

Me quede sumergida en la complejidad de la ventana, mis sentidos se han vuelto completamente nulos, sentía como si estuviera en un tipo de trance, respire hondo cuando sentí que mis parpados estaban cerrándose lentamente, pero yo luchaba por mantenerme despierta, me recosté de lado encima de mi brazo derecho dándole la espalda a la ventana. Escucho un leve ruido, pero nuevamente todo es silencio así que opto por ignorarlo y cierro mis ojos para tranquilizarme.

De nuevo escucho aquel ruido pero trato de no prestarle mucha atención, pienso que tal vez sea algún ruido de la ventana o quizás el viento haya tirado algo, cuando otra vez escucho otro ruido al instante abro los ojos volteando a mi alrededor, me levanto cuando alguien me tapa la boca y me sujeta de los brazos, empiezo a sentir que mi corazón estallara y me maldigo a mi misma por pasar desapercibido aquellos ruidos. Trato de hacer fuerzas pero no puedo esta persona es muy fuerte. El miedo me recorre todo el cuerpo asiéndome temblar.

-Es hora de jugar.- Me susurra una voz sumamente ronca, mientras mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de pánico de solo imaginar que me hará este sujeto. Aun me tenia sujeta a sus fuertes manos cuando me empuja a la cama quedando yo boca abajo y el sentarse ligeramente arriba de mi, yo me quedo esperando a ver que se le ocurre hacerme llenándome de miedo.

Todo se vuelve oscuro no veo absolutamente nada, acto que me llena de pánico ya que estoy conciente de que estoy despierta así que probablemente este psicópata se le haya ocurrido taparme los ojos. Trato de gritar pero mi voz se ahoga en un pedazo de tela enredado fuertemente en mi boca, no se que puedo hacer, no veo nada y mis manos y piernas aun están sometidas a este hombre.

Coloca sus frías manos en mis hombros, su tacto es tan gélido que me asusta. Con un movimiento ahora me empuja para atrás quedando nuevamente recostada pero esta vez boca arriba de nuevo el se coloca arriba de mi estomago pero no recargando todo su peso solo lo suficiente como para tenerme quieta.

Todo se queda en silencio, no siento que el se mueve se encuentra sumamente quieto hasta puedo pensar que se quedo dormido algo que supongo me alegraría por que no me haría aquellas cosas que su mente hace que el quiere hacerme. Nuevamente el miedo me invado cuando siento que el toma mi mano derecha y la alza sujetando con mas fuerza a la izquierda. Estira lo mas que puede a mi brazo derecho y lo amarra a la cabecera de madera aun que yo haya utilizado todas las fuerzas que hay en mi simplemente no puedo contra el.

Hace lo mismo con mi mano izquierda y aun que yo lo patee en no se donde por que todo aun sigue siendo oscuro yo solo las lanzo a donde creo que el esta acertando solo unas pocas, pero todo sin éxito. De igual manera hace lo mismo con mis piernas. Y es cuando digo, ahora empieza mi pesadilla.

Siento que el se aleja de la cama, pero no se a donde se dirige empiezo a jalonear las ataduras moviéndome a todos lados pero sigue siendo inútil están sumamente ajustadas,

-Te quitare la venda de los ojos y la boca.- Murmura con su voz ronca, en mi oído asiéndome estremecer por su aliento que choca en este. Empieza a quitarme la de los ojos, asiendo que nuevamente vea todo a mi alrededor pero en el solo veo que tiene cubierta casi toda la cara, solo están visibles sus ojos y sus labios. Me quedo perdida en esos ojos, entonces es cuando sonrío. El, quita la venda de mi boca esperando a que empiece a gritar pero yo simplemente me quedo callada. Veo que el sonríe.

-Empieza el juego.- Nuevamente murmura mientras siento que mi piel se calienta al grado de quemar.

Con sus dos manos empieza a recorrer mi estomago acariciándolo completamente mientras yo solo me muevo un poco por las sensaciones que me hace sentir. Empieza a subir mi bata dejando al descubierto mis piernas y mi estomago. Veo como se le iluminan los ojos y empieza a besarme la pierna derecha, subiendo lentamente, cuando se topa con la tira inferior de mi ropa intima, evitándola por completo cambiando a la otra pierna pero rozando tu rostro con mi entre pierna, mientras siento un calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Te detienes de golpe mientras me observas detenidamente, puedo ver que tus ojos derraman lujuria, me ves de pies a cabeza dándote cuenta que me tienes a tu merced, tan indefensa, tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable, te dejas caer en dirección a mi cuello y empiezas a besarlo y morderlo todo combinado, recorres tu lengua por mi mandíbula yo simplemente jadeo en búsqueda de aire siento que el poco oxigeno que mis pulmones aspiras se me esfuma por tantas sensaciones.

Lentamente te acercas a las ataduras que hacia poco me habías sometido y las empiezas a soltar dejando caer aquellas cuerdas que me tenían atada.

Nuevamente te detienes yo te observo detenidamente tratando de adivinar que otra cosa me harás pero antes de darte a escoger me levanto quedando enfrente tuyo y poder besarte, poder nuevamente consumir mi dosis diaria de mi heroína, poder llevar mis emociones al limite sin miedo a una sobredosis, tus labios tan llenos de veneno, tan llenos de aquella morfina que me vuelve loca, que me convierte en alguien totalmente distinta a mi. Siento que nuestra respiración ahora es tranquila, nos separamos de aquel éxtasis de heroína, me quedo observando tus ojos negros y profundos como nuestro amor.

-Te extrañe Sasuke-Kun.- Susurro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa de mis labios, aun me siento acalorada, mis mejillas como es de esperarse están completamente coloradas hasta puedo sentir el calor que me irradian.

-Y yo a ti mi Hime.- Murmuras con un aire de arrogancia tan característico en tu persona.

Me dejo caer en tus brazos, sintiéndome protegida, tan cómoda, como si estuviera abrazando una suave almohada, siento que mi corazón empieza a regresar a su ritmo normal, siento que mis músculos se relajan doy un profundo suspiro y sin darme cuenta abro los ojos y me encuentro con la ventana a la que hacia horas me había quedado observando me doy cuenta que es de día, me levanto de golpe y me percate que abrazaba a mi almohada sentí un golpe en el corazón voltee a mi costado y veo que la cama se encuentra completamente sola pero hay algo que note pocos segundos después, vi una nota color blanco encima de la almohada de mi Sasuke.

La tome entre mis manos, me llego su aroma tan propio de el sentí que mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco de alegría así que decidí leerla.

"_Mi pequeña Hime, perdón por hacerte esperar pero cuando llegue te vi dormida que decidí dejarte dormir, pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresa_

_Te amo"_

Deje la nota donde la encontré y me levante de golpe me encamine hacia la puerta y vi un pequeño camino de pétalos, di un profundo suspiro. Empecé a seguir el camino que me condujo hacia las escaleras las baje rápidamente camine hasta que vi que ya no había ningún pétalo y voltee a mi alrededor me encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la sala pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada, la curiosidad me invadió así que decidí ir a ver si te podía ver en la sala entre y veo un cartel color blanco a lo largo de la habitación, globos blancos y azules adornando todo el salón, me sentía fascinada, nuevamente me quede observando aquel cartel decía.

"_Feliz cumpleaños mi Hinata Tu y yo Forever and Always"_

Baje un poco la mirada y ahí te encontrabas tu con un ramo de tulipanes rojos en tus manos con tu sonrisa de medio lado, tan perfecto, me acerqué a ti a igual paso que tu a mi, nos encontramos me extendiste el ramo, lo tomo y me dispuse a oler las flores, eran mis flores favoritas. Di un suspiro, tu solo sonreíste. Coloque el ramo en un sillón mientras tu ahogaste la distancia que nos dividía me diste un beso en la frente seguido de un abrazo yo me aferre a ti, lentamente te acercaste a mi colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sonreíste al ver mi sonrojo yo igual sonreí al ver el brillo de tu oscura mirada.

Colocaste tus labios sobre los míos para plantar un beso, sentí que miles de mariposas flotaban en mi estomago haciéndome sentir una niña que cae rendida ante tus embriagantes encantos, tus labios humedeciendo los míos aun que note que trataste de darme un beso tierno sabia de ante mano que tu igual sabias que no terminamos algo. Dejaste que el beso muriera lentamente sonreí al sentir el calor en mis mejillas, me tomas en tus brazos yo sentí que mi corazón casi se salía de su lugar, espere todo menos esa acción por parte de ti, te acercaste a mi oído.

-Es hora de darte tu regalo.- Al escuchar esas palabras sentí que mi vista se nublaba, mientras empezabas a caminar hacia nuestra habitación, mi mente volaba mientras imaginaba que era lo que pasaría ahí dentro me aferraba mas a ti, cuando un pensamiento divertido paso por mi mente _"Ya era hora"_ me sonroje al darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos enfrente de la puerta la abriste lentamente mientras nos introducíamos a esta.

Me bajaste suavemente mientras nuevamente te acercas a mis labios para dejar un beso lleno de emociones, me aferro mas a ti, deseando que este momento dure para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Sin mas que decir me retiro xD nos vemos en otra de mis publicaciones n_n<p>

xHina-Voorheesx


End file.
